Why She Did It!
by Evellet
Summary: Ever wonder what Nancy was thinking defending poor little Oliver like that when she'd only just met him?
1. Another Morning In Paradise

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Authors Note: I'm currently playing Nancy in our school play!!! So, I was looking around, and I'd seen that many people have already written about Nancy's early years, (which are VERY GOOD by the way,) but not while Oliver is there.

And it starts here…..

Another Morning in Paradise

In the slums of London, two people were sleeping side by side on an old tattered bed. The man was sleeping in, for he was to stay up that night, and would not return to the young girl next to him till the night next. He would be traveling far; to a new posh development where they knew nothing of his housebreaking abilities. He was quiet, fast, and dangerous. His face along with the rest of his body was strong, and menacing. Those dark eyes would make even the strongest man cower in terror. The massive muscles where the ammunition to his hands, which had been the death to many of toffs' necks, barking dogs and two stupid beaks. He had no fears and no weakness….or did he?

Wrapped in his arms was a small pale girl. Her hair reminded him of the clear night sky. Even with their poor excuse for food, her dark hair shined like the stars with the clouds as her loose curls. Yes, she was his weakness. But her eyes were his torment. Large and brown, they were. Under her thick lashes, they appeared to burn into his very heart with so much love that it would knock any man off of his feet. Those eyes he couldn't bear to see in tears or in furry. When she smiled, he couldn't help but do the same. Her stubborn, just, and strong headed spirit made his thoughts swim with confusion.

At times he hated her for it…but the first time she had so boldly hugged him and kissed his cheek, she had become apart of him. Sometimes her love to much, and that would scare him. He couldn't fathom why, but every time he slapped her, punched her, or slammed her down, because of his need to be in control, she would only stare at him with tearless eyes. It broke him each time. He would then leave her their broken and hurting, and as soon as his back was to her and out of the door, he would hear her sniffled sobs.

Nancy awoke to the mid morning chimes of the church bell. Surprisingly, the morning before was a sharp contrast to now. In place of the usual clouds and fog was a clear blue sky and sunshine. A very nice Sunday morning.

Sunday, the girl thought.

Bill would be leaving tonight.

Her face crumpled with worry as her heart beat faster with every thought of what could go wrong. She knew it was no use worrying over Bill and his chosen profession. She herself was a thief by day, and sometimes a whore by night.

The first she didn't mind so much, but the latter she loathed with her very soul. But in her life she had no choice.

No, she did have a choice. But that would mean no Bill, and a life without Bill was no life at all.

This was why her stomach was now turning with fear.

She sighed and looked at Bill who was snoring. A smile creeping up on her lips, before preparing their breakfast she kissed his forehead.

"Morning Bill," She whispered in her raspy voice. Not thinking she was going to receive an answer she loosed his arms around her. As she started to stand, she was immediately pulled down again.

"Where you think yer goin'?" Bill said with a smile before kissing her on the lips.

She laughed, "Yer breakfast."

Bill shook his head and started to sit up putting on his boots. "I've got to see Fagin before the job."

She frowned. "Why so early? Do you really 'ave to go tonight?"

Bill took in a deep breath. "Don't start wiv me Nance." She new that tone, but she couldn't help herself.

"Please? There's plenty 'ouses in Bloomsberry, you won't 'ave to travel so far." She was pleading with him now.

Bill stood and turned to see her large eyes staring at him full of worry. God, she was so beautiful, maybe he could go to Bloomsberry. He could stay with her and….NO, she was doing it again, controlling him. HE was in control. BILL SYKES was the boss.

"Quiet my girl." He fumed.

"I'm just worried Bill that's all, even you know its so…"

"I said ENOUGH!" He cut her off with a slap to the face. No one back talked him. But had Nancy back talked? Or did he hit her because she was reading his very thoughts? Of course he knew it was dangerous! Having her think he was also afraid made him even angrier.

Nancy few off the bed onto the wooden floor holding her cheek, as her eyes started to tear. She scrunched her lips not wanting to cry.

_I shouldn't have said anything, that why he hit me, why can't I just keep my mouth shut!_ She yelled at herself.

Staring at the floor she heard him walking away only to see his feet before her. She cringed thinking he would hit her again, only his hand lifted her chin to his face, kissing her roughly and then shoving her to the floor Bill left to Fagin's with only a:

"See you at the Tavern when I get back." He donned on his hat and slammed the door shut. Walking into the sunlight he heard Nancy's soft crying.

_It's her fault _he kept telling himself.

Nancy cried more with concern than the fact that she had just been hit. Brushing her hair and straitening her red dress, she put on her black shawl and prepared to meet Bet at the Three Cripples. She needed a Gin, and lots of it.

With a sigh she left the flat and walked out into another morning of paradise.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!

I WILL UPDATE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT!!!


	2. Endless Wait

Authors Note: Ello there mates! So in the middle of me singing Oom Pah Pah, as I was jumping up on the table, and had a lovely encounter with the ground, HAHA thank goodness it was only rehearsal! Over spring break I will probably have a lot of updates

Hope you lot like this chapter!

Endless wait

Nancy walked to the Three Cripples slowly. She knew not to worry about Bill, but this was the first time he'd ever traveled so far. They needed the money, of that she was sure. Bill was in favor of the Gin these days. Almost in too much favor. It made him change, and she was constantly going to buy more Gin.

Bill was always angry, mostly at her. This was why this morning was very odd indeed. There was an air about him that she didn't trust. She loved him, but she couldn't deny her fear every time she saw him. Every time his hand would curl around hers she would flinch involuntarily; then casting him a fake smile she would return her hand to his.

Running to the fountain she stared at her reflection. The right side of her face sported a red hand print, but she had had worse. Oh so much worse. Her hands gripped into fists as she tried to fight back the memory that was invading her mind. The night Bill wouldn't stop. She had yelled at him for taking Charley on one of his jobs. Course she had yelled him before, but never had he seemed to feel guilty about it. She had seen the guilt in his eyes, and he nearly killed her for it.

_ But it was my fault. _Nancy told herself. _And he had been drinking. _

The morning after, he had given her a string of pearls and soft words asking for forgiveness. She had given it to him, but things between them were different now.

She put her hands to her neck where the pearls should have been. They were gone now, in rage Bill had taken them and pawned them off for Gin.

No longer could she express herself freely around him without a fear of getting him angry.

"Why can't I learn to keep my damn mouth shut?" She whispered to her reflection. It stared back at her not having an answer. She sighed and continued her slow pace.

"Nancy! You're 'ere!" Bet smiled genuinely and embraced her best friend.

"'Ello Bet," Nancy smiled back, but it was far from true. She laughed darkly at herself at the thought of the last time her smile had actually been real. Bet misread the laugh and grasped her hand.

"Happy today?" Bet said curiously.

"Not at all." Nancy said.

Nancy envied the young girl now at her side. Bet had a soft and kind spirit. Nancy referred to her as an angel with her golden curls and sky blue eyes. Even though Bet had her own fair share of troubles; using her body and stealing to keep alive, it didn't bother her it seemed. She was always smiling, Nancy wondered if it was just a mask, and if it was, then she sure hid her pain flawlessly.

They entered the empty tavern and took a seat on the stools.

"Didn't know you were comin to work today." Bet said getting two glasses and setting them down.

_HA! Work? Is that what she calls it?_ Nancy thought.

"I didn't come to _work_ Bet. I came for drink." Nancy grabbed a Gin bottle and ignored the glasses bringing it strait to her mouth. She just about drank half the bottle before handing it to Bet.

"Nancy…" Bet said hesitantly. She could tell her friend was upset, for some reason Nancy was always troubled about something.

"Wot?" Nancy quietly looked down at her hands. They were rough and freezing.

Bet put her hand on her shoulder. "It's Bill ain't it?" with a weak nod Nancy stared at Bet with tears. "Don't worry so much Nance! 'E'll be alrigh'"

That's what everyone always told her. That's what he always told her!

_He'll be alright. He'll be alright. He'll be alright._

"Oh yea! Well wot if 'e's not!" Nancy snapped shrugging off Bets hand. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinkin' e's bloody invincible...'e's human jus like the rest of us! E' ain't bullet proof! " She couldn't help but think of him getting caught, and hung, or shot, or being put in the clink, or anything else that would kill him! Or take him away from her. She new it wasn't healthy but Bill was like her drug, she had to be with him or die.

"I'm sorry Nance." Bet said in a low voice.

Nancy just shook her head. "It's alright. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Well, when is 'e supposed to be back?"

"Tomorrow night hopefully." Nancy answered.

"And wot you gonna do? Stay 'ere till then?" Bet replied putting her hands on her hips.

Nancy just laughed. "Course not! I'm doin wotever your doin."

And so they waited. They spent the day in the city. Pickin' a few pockets here and there just for fun. Nancy had wanted to visit the boy's at Fagin's but they were probably out on the job for today. She couldn't help but think that Bill wasn't coming home that night, and wouldn't be there in the morning either.

That night as she laid down on an empty bed her thoughts would not let her sleep. Nancy feared that if she closed her eyes, tormenting dreams would invade her mind. The sound of a gun shot, the sound of the clinks bars shutting with a loud thud...the drop.

Oh how she fantasized the life she wanted to have! The happy life! Bill as the toff who went to work at a respectable, safe job. She at home with children and maids. She would see him off for the day with kiss, and see him every afternoon when he came back from work. No worries, no thieving, no wondering if they would be able to eat that day without stealing.

Thinking about the boys made her even sorrier. She loved them all despite the fact they sometimes got on her nerves. She couldn't bear to think what their early upbringing would do to them. If she had the power, she would love to grant them a life of prudence and love. But that world did not exist. As far as Nancy new, they all were stuck in this life.

Course, she had to admit, it was exciting, the life she had.

Nancy took the last swig of the Gin before passing out on the bed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. It's A Fine, Fine LIfe

It's a Fine Life

_Bill…_That was the first thing that went though Nancy mind when she awoke that next morning, or rather the next afternoon. The girl had stayed up drinking till the early morning. She sat up quickly, alarmed at the fact that no snoring was heard from the other side of the bed.

"Bill!?" She said with worry looking around her. One thousand thoughts went through her with horrifying visions.

Finally she realized he wasn't supposed to come back that morning. All of a sudden her head felt like a ton of bricks had been placed on it and pounded down with a hammer.

"God, wot I bloody do, drink the 'ole bot'le?" She held her head as she sunk back into her pillow.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_ "Nancy open up!" Bet shouted banging on the door.

"Wot you rabbi'ing 'bout then?" the young girl stumbled to the door staring at Bet with annoyance.

"Lawd above! yer still in bed?" Bet charged in surprised.

"Course I'm still in bed! Its mornin'." Nancy glanced towards the window; the sun was gone below the horizon. " Lor' luv a duck! Damn 'angover!" She irately said not believing she'd slept in _that _long. At least her headache was gone.

"I was wonderin' why you was not at the Cripples yet." Bet laughed watching Nancy bustle around the old flat, tiding up and what not.

Nancy checked the cupboard to make sure she had not drunken all the gin. Thankfully there were two bottles left. She couldn't remember the last time she'd drunken that much to sleep a whole day.

From the distance she heard the bells, it was eight at night. Bill would be back any time now.

"Blast! i'll get ready over there." Nancy grabbed Bets hand and practically dragged her to the Cripples.

" Eh Nance! yer late!" George laughed and yelled as she dashed up the stairs. She casted him a look which cut him mid laugh and he turned back to rinsing out the glasses. Once in the room, she seated herself infrount of the mirror. Bet turned around to go.

" Bet, Where yer goin?" She asked, a frantic hint in her voice.

" Jus down the apples and pears, i'll tell you when 'e comes." She smiled and shut the door.

Nancy's heart was beating fast at the thought of Bill coming. She knew it was silly of her to be so nervous, but she just couldn't help herself. She stared into the mirror noticing her flushed pale cheeks. Her dark hair was dangling in every direction. Pulling a brush through her thick hair her large brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Down below the noise was getting louder as more people drank themselves silly. Nancy washed her face and straitened her dress a million times it felt like. She wanted to look her best when he came. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for everything and if they could go back to the way they used to be. She made up her mind to trust him.

The young girl paced back an forth waiting for Bet to tell her he's come. She heard the bells again. it was eleven. So late!?

Before she even had time to feel concerned she heard Bets clear voice.

" Nancy! Nancy! 'es 'ere!" Checking her face and smoothing down her dress once more she turned to go." 'es come back!"

" Alrigh' Bet I 'eard ya." She gave the girl a nervous smile as she dashed down the stairs. Glancing around, she couldn't see him.

" 'es outside with Fagin." Bet told her.

Course had to give him the goods. Taking a deep breath Nancy walked to the opening of the tavern, and there he was, her Bill. She could see him handing the old man his stolen goods. She grinned stupidly not even paying attention to the things he was fishing out of his coat. His fierce eyes were no doubt burning into Fagin's face. Every once and awhile his eyes would travel to Nancy's.

Bill watched Fagin stock off into the night his hands clutching mightily tight to his haul. Immediately he felt Nancy's hand lightly touch his shoulder. Carefully he turned to look at her. She was smiling at him truly happy he was alright. He could feel his breathing stop and his eyes forget to blink.

" I'm glad yer back." she said quietly.

Bill nodded and had to turn around, for if he didn't he would surely become lost in her eyes.

The young girl noticed Bills odd behavior and went to get the Gin. He looked exaughsted and irritable.

Bill said not a word as he took a seat and stared at his hands. Immediately, a bowl of thinned soup and stale bread was placed infrount of him. Nancy poured the Gin knowing to leave the bottle.

She was upset that he kept silent. Nancy sat across the table and just stared at him, her eyes like melting chocolate. There was mud on his coat, and his face was thick with hair and grime. She was savoring this small pleasure, her thoughts of Bill and herself drowned out the noise of drunken voices.

They left arm in arm to the flat.

" Everything go well?" Nancy asked was they walked the darken alleyways.

" Ya, nice places, good stuff." His answer was a grunt. She kept her eyes on the dirt street. Once they entered the flat Bill collapsed on the bed snoring instantly. She gently took off his boots and covered him with the blanket. Smoothing back his hair she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Yes, her life was a small pleasure, she roughed it loved it, and it was a game of chance. One moment, she could be completely happy, and the next she would have a black eye daring to shed a few tears. She didn't mind living on close to nothing. At least she her Bill, a bed and bored, and she wasn't lining on the streets. Yes, her's was a fine fine life.


End file.
